dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article (before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up). *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. Do not add the spriter's alts of a dragon. ''(The DC-Wiki team will ask the artist(s) for permission to upload them).'' These rules apply while the dragon is being released, till the moment when the dragons of users start to become adults. After that the dragons' article can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragons article before the dragons have grown up). The DC-Wiki Team Staff messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. Currently Being Released May Release Info The new eggs can be found in the Alpine and Volcano biome. Before the release of Festival of Eggs - 2014, TJ09 released information about the releases on the month of May. There were some issues with the hatchling sprites of the new releases. ??? Dragon Egg Sequence Facts *Can be found in the Alpine biome. *When arranged by Breed, this egg is between Imperial Fleshcrowne (sorts as Fleshcrowne) (for older users between Frilled Dragon) and Geode Dragon. *With this release Shiny Hazard Sign became an in-cave spriter. *Mature hatchling does not have dimorphism. Rumors *Adult may not have dimorphism. ??? Dragon Egg Sequence Facts *Can be found in the Volcano biome. *When arranged by Breed, this egg is between Ember Dragon and Fever Wyvern. *With this release Shajana and Munin became in-cave spriters. *Mature Hatchling has dimorphism. Rumors *Adults may have dimorphism. Additional Information *Shajana stated in the forums (1,2) that she sprited the dragon, Munin only helped with the S2 male hatchling.